darkswordsfandomcom-20200215-history
Updates
Summary *Start city: Seastone *Maximum level: 360 *The level of players = Current level * 0.66667 *Guilds will be reset. Number of free lessons = current number of lessons learned * 0.666667 *Changed the level of all the monsters in the game *Changed the price of the entire loot sold to landfill *Added new loot *Changed the formula of requiring experience and gold to level-up *Removed old huge bonuses in Gold and gold by killing mobs. The system includes new quests, which will be not release for now. *Some regions are closed to access *Added new road (5) *Some areas are closed due to min level. You can open them with a help of command “\newbie” *In the cities (except Seastone) will be altars religions *Lessons can be learned in the cities’ guilds *Outputs from the City in the Clouds will lead to regions of the Moon Empire and Mirror Kingdom *General store. Shop for weapons and armors *Items that were sold in the store will be not appear on the shelves. Dump will be always “empty” *New window card has some special features as: changing the size, closed map by default (can be opened) and the autopass panel *On the map you can see the players who are with you in the same region *Chaos comparison is now the same as religion. Religion comparison is the same as it was before (slight compression level) *New schedule of tournaments (test mode): http://f5.s.qip.ru/N7LfbRBo.png *Reviewed by almost all the recipes. Likely slightly change of the rune’s system Reduced the number of runes. Removed Rune 1,2,3. There are no more runes of cold, fire, lightning. Instead of then will be a common set of runes *Currency "Virtual Platinum" is entered, which can be used for paying any service in the shop at the site (maybe later the list will expand) *All personal artifacts will be 0 level without parameters. Their value is credited as Virtual platinum. Platinum + 10 virt.pt to upgrade each art *The cost of items 360 = 540 item cost in the old system (a little cheaper). Likewise with the other levels *Zodiac, as well as 300+ personal arts can be looted/bought every 5 levels: 300-305-310 ...- 355-360 *Momentraly Arts will be removed from the players. Will be refunded the cost of the scroll and pt. ethalon+shard with the current modifier. You can prepare new mom arts for your current level. *Not all Crafts will not be changed at the time of release due to their large number, and impossibility to calculate automatically. We will recalculate and change them manually after release *Items from general store will not change *General Chat works at the whole kingdom where the player is *Religious Chat is disabled *Players list window will be removed in client. When you click on the players' list opens a chat window *Chat can be minimized, leaving a list of players and it’ll work with the main game window Quest Changes *Rune of Destruction can now be completed once per city, increasing in cost with higher level cities. These costs can be found on the quest page . Cooldown of 20 hours is incurred per city *Spirit of the Spheres (Quest) has now been added to local quests for City in the Clouds *The mining quests have been redone, check out the new mining quests on the Mining page. *The jigs quest is now available at Black Beach and Last harbor *Quest for tickets to Northern Colony is now available at Mutant Laboratory Map Changes *City in the Clouds arrows now teleport to different locations, has been updated on the area page *Ships to City in the Clouds have been removed *Map discovery has now been reset, to get parts of your map back you need to revisit the square *Religion Altars can now be found in Arkijah, Ruby Fort and City in the Clouds *Guild levels can now be spent at one guild, same as with religion cult levels * As stated above, some areas cannot be accessed, a list of these areas can be found on the Closed Areas Page *General layout of major cities has changed *Shops have been condensed, and no longer sell items that are sold to it by players *Mob levels have been changed, and some mobs have been moved. This is supplementary to the leveling changes, a guide for leveling can be found here * Keys have been removed Items *Potash can now be bought at the Platinum Alchemist for two plat * Water and Sapropel are now able to be bought from the Black Town, Everspring, and City in the Clouds Alchemist for 2,000 and 4,000 each, price is same as before. Category:News